


The Magic Words

by syrenpan



Series: Arthur/Danse stories [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year apart, Arthur is trying to mend his broken relationship with Danse. Let's be frank, Arthur was a jerk before the Paladin left. Even I'm not sure Danse should take him back.</p><p>Pick your team, and dive in. See you at the end, my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Words

Arthur Maxson heard the door next to his room open and shut. Not Kells’ door, the other one. The one that had been quiet for far too long. 

Arthur’s stomach had tied itself in knots ever since he had gotten news that Paladin Danse was alive. Joy and guilt had started a battle in his heart that, by the time Danse had boarded the Prydwen, made seeing him worse than the Deathclaw hit that had carved up his face. Nothing about the man had lead on that he was as happy to see Arthur as he had been to see Danse. And up until now, he had not been allowed to let any of his emotions show. He was the Elder. 

But even the Elder had limits despite the legends the BOS spun around his persona. When the clothes came off and all was said and done, he was just a man who had handled a difficult situation badly and it had cost him. 

And now, finally, he had the chance to correct it. Maxson waited for maybe a minute before he left his own quarters and without bothering to knock, he entered the Paladin’s room. 

Danse was crouching in front of his footlocker. When the door clicked shut behind Maxson, the Paladin briefly glanced over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to the box. Although he couldn’t see his face, Arthur noticed that the other’s muscles tensed under the white shirt he was wearing. The fact that Danse was not exactly leaping into his arms confirmed his suspicion. 

“So, you are still mad at me,’ Arthur stated flatly. 

“Do you need anything, Elder?” Danse asked as he got back up and turned around, his face the very picture of neutrality. 

“Oh no, can we not do this?” Arthur sighed, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, sir” Danse replied flatly.

“Stop it!” The Elder growled and stepped closer until he could smell soap and toothpaste. Danse’s hair was still damp and slicked back from the shower, save one strand that had stubbornly plastered itself to the Paladin’s forehead. “A year, Danse. A whole fucking year! Do you have any idea what that was like?” 

Instead of a reply, Danse tried his best to look right through him. Somehow the feint indifference hurt more than a punch to the gut. 

Maybe actions would speak louder than words. Arthur leaned in for a kiss but stopped short when the other man turned his face to the side. The Elder huffed and closed his eyes before he rested his forehead against Danse’s temple. He could feel the tension in the other man’s body, controlled anger under the surface like an underground current, ready to erupt at any moment if only given the chance. 

So even after a full year of separation, his lover was still furious with him. Maybe he could blame it on his relative inexperience that he had somehow hoped that time apart would have smoothed things over. Reality, however, was not so kind. 

“If there is nothing else, sir, I’d like to turn in,” Danse said coldly.

Arthur jerked his head away and took a small step back. “Drop the act, Paladin. Lying has never been your strong suit. I know you. Yell at me, hit me if you must but don’t do this, this thing where you pretend you...” 

Danse cut the other man off in mid-sentence and for the first time since Arthur had entered the room, he was looking directly into the other man’s eyes. “You denounced me. Publicly. Not only did you make it clear that we were done but also that there had been nothing between us to begin with. Quite frankly, sir, I’m not sure why you’re here now.”

Arthur’s jaw tensed, “I told you, I had no choice! If the West Coast thought I was shirking my duty as Elder because I was in love with a man, they could destroy everything I have been trying to accomplish. It was not my fault but you decided to take it out on me by running away to the Commonwealth. I didn’t even know you had gone until I read Kells’ report. Maybe I could have handled it better but in the end you left me.”

Danse brows furrowed. “If that version helps you sleep better, sir. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s the past. Let’s leave it there and move on.”

“And what if I don’t want to!”

“For once, it’s not up to you,” Danse snapped, finally letting some of that tightly controlled anger seep through his armor. “I am your soldier but I’m not your toy.”

“No, no, no, this is not about superior and subordinate. It never was like that between us!” 

“Arthur, that’s quite frankly a steaming pile of bullshit.” 

The corner of Maxson’s mouth twitched when he heard his name from the other man’s lips. Danse noticed it, too. He grimaced and sighed. Sounding more sad than angry, he said, “Arthur, I can’t do this again.” He huffed and sat on the bed, rubbing his face with both hands.

Maxson walked over to where the Paladin was sitting and looked down at him. Their eyes met when Danse raised his head.

“Do you really feel nothing for me?” Arthur asked, wanting and dreading an answer at the same time.

“I will always be proud to serve the Brotherhood of Steel under your leadership, Elder,” Danse replied hoarsely. 

Maxson’s heart thudded in his chest. “Is that all?”

Danse closed his eyes and lowered his head but Maxson took hold of his chin and gently forced him to look up again. “Is that really all I am to you?”

The Paladin shoved the Elder’s hand away and turned his face to the floor before he whispered, “I wish.”

“Danse, I love you,” Arthur admitted. In the fairy tales he had read as a child those words always did the trick, especially when they were true. 

The Paladin bit his lower lip before he shook his head and replied, “You said that to me over a year ago and it didn’t stop you from throwing me away when I was not convenient any more. You can send me to my death for the Brotherhood but I will not be your fuck-toy that you can hide under your bed where no-one can find it.”

Apparently, reality required a different kind of magic. Arthur went down on his knees in front of Danse and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Maxson whispered. 

After months of stubborn denial and repressed guilt, the admission came as a relief. He had made a mistake and it had cost him one of the most precious things one could have in the godforsaken world they lived in: time. Time he could have spent with the man he loved by his side. Instead he had hurt him so badly that he had driven him away. 

“I’m sorry, Danse. I’m sorry for not apologizing sooner. I shouldn’t have...mmh.” 

It was their first kiss in almost a year. A whole fucking year without this. 

When they came up for air, Danse sighed, “I was so determined not to let this happen again.”

Maxson dove in for another kiss before he asked, “Am I forgiven?”

A slight nod of the head indicated as much. “Damn it, Arthur.” Danse fists bunched Maxson’s shirt at the shoulders, pulling until the other man got the hint and helped to strip it off. The Paladin discarded his own before he pulled the Elder closer again. They both moaned into the kiss when their bare chests touched. 

“I missed you,” Maxson admitted between soft bites he was leaving down the other man’s neck. 

“Uh, I was too pissed at you at first. But the nights out here are long and lonely.”

Arthur pulled back a little and raised an eye-brow, “Did you… did you hook up?” 

It was nothing new that BOS soldiers who were in the field together, sometimes for months, would share some cold comfort. Propinquity did that to people. Seldom did these “relationships” survive past the mission but everyone accepted it as part of the job. Some saw it as a perk, some as a convenient way of relieve stress, some didn’t indulge in it at all. 

“Are you jealous?” Danse smirked. 

Maxson’s eyes darkened. “Yes.”

Danse chuckled. “No. I didn’t. I couldn’t get you out of my head and out of here.” He took Arthur’s hand and placed it over his heart. “I only thought of you when I took care of myself.”

Lust surged through Maxson like a hot lance. Even after everything Danse had been loyal to him. 

“Mine,” Arthur growled, his lips and teeth coming down on the other’s neck again, leaving a possessive mark. Danse's moan only urged him to suck harder. 

Maxson’s hand palmed his lover through his trousers, leaving no doubt that he still wanted him as much as he wanted Danse. 

“Fuck!” 

“I have a better idea,” Arthur replied. “Take these off.” 

Danse obeyed, toeing off his boots and shoving his slacks and briefs down until he was naked. 

Maxson panted open mouthed at the sight. “You are so fucking hot, Paladin.” 

Danse had no time to return the compliment because Arthur was on him between two breath, pushing him back until he was lying on the bed. 

“I feel underdressed,” the Paladin chuckled. 

“As you wish,” Arthur pulled back and stripped down, enjoying how Danse’s eyes darkened at the sight of his cock. The Paladin opened his mouth and in the past Arthur would not have hesitated to straddle his lover’s chest and push between those waiting lips. 

His lover must have thought the same which was why he seemed quite surprised when Arthur scooted down and licked Danse’s dick from root to head before he sucked it into his mouth.

“You don’t have to… fuck!” Danse cried, half sitting up and trying to push Arthur away by the shoulder only to slide his hand over the other’s neck and into his hair, fingers twining with the longer strands as Arthur began to move his head. 

“Oh fuck!”

Maxson loved the sounds he was coaxing out of the Paladin, making him wonder why he had always refused to do this in the past. He added his hand, stroking Danse the way he knew the other liked it while bobbing his head until a sharp tug on his hair warned him that his lover was close. 

“Arthur...”

Instead of backing off, he only sucked harder until Danse spent himself down his throat with a hoarse shout. Maxson licked his lover clean before he kissed his way up the other’s body. 

He lowered himself on top and smirked at the dazed expression on Danse’s face. 

“How was that?” 

Danse chuckled before he said more seriously, “You really didn’t have to. I know you don’t...”

Maxson kissed him. When Arthur was satisfied that Danse was a pliant mess, he said, “Forget what I said. I liked it. A lot. I love the sounds you make when I suck you off. The way you pull on my hair before you come. The taste of you on my tongue is my proof that you like what I do to you.” 

“Well, far be it for me to stand in the way of the things you want,” Danse smiled and moved his hip by a fraction, rubbing against Arthur’s hard-on. “Would you like help with that?” 

Maxson groaned and kissed Danse again before he replied, “In good time, but I feel I have a lot of things to make up for first. I’m going to make you feel so good tonight that you’ll never want to leave my side again. I want you bound to me body and soul.”

“That sounds serious,” Danse said, the smile slipping off his face when he saw the look in Arthur’s eyes. 

“I am. You know I’m not for flaunting my life in other people’s face but I won’t hide it either. I won’t hide us.”

“And the West Coast.”

“They can go fuck themselves.” 

Danse sighed, “I wish it was that simple. We wouldn’t have been apart for a year if it was. Be realistic, Arthur.”

Maxson lowered his head onto his lover’s chest. “If we take down the Institute and their synths, I will have enough power to stand on my own. I will love and live my life as I see fit. Are you with me?” 

Danse combed his fingers through his lover’s hair and replied, “Always. Ad victoriam, Elder.” 

Maxson smiled into the Paladin’s skin. “Good. Now, you remember when I said I want you bound to me?”

Danse made an affirmative sound in the back of his throat. 

“Well, while you were gone, I have learned some fascinating things about rope and handcuffs. Let me show you.” 

The End


End file.
